<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Day by locuas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809497">A New Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/locuas/pseuds/locuas'>locuas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/locuas/pseuds/locuas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For Catra and Adora, It is a brand new day and the first of many. There is still much work to do, but right now they are together, and that is enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Nice Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Adora woke up that morning, she was alone in her bed. The light of dawn was shining bright as she felt something missing.</p><p>She had been dreaming. It had been about the Fright zone and how every day and every night there was nothing but walls of metal and the sound of machines never resting. Of how every morning began the same and the time for bed never changed. She had also dreamt about Catra and how her presence had made it all the more bearable. She had dreamed of the two of them hugging and kissing as the world itself was falling apart, of Catra holding her and not letting go, of a future so beautiful that it could be nothing but a dream.</p><p>Catra. She was still sleepy, but she was certain she was forgetting something about Catra, something important. She was not able to finish that thought before hearing the opening of the door.</p><p>At first, she had expected Bow or Glimmer to show up. Tell her something important or to remind her breakfast was ready. Then, she remembered and received Catra with open arms.</p><p>“Hey, Adora” she said, a smile in her face. The smile Adora had missed so much “Did I wake you up? I got lost trying to find the bathroom. Just how big is this place, anyways?”</p><p>When Catra leaned to kiss her in the forehead, Adora released the breath she did not know she had been holding. For a moment, she had been worried that it had all been a dream, that indeed Catra had not returned to her. Or maybe that she had lost her at the hands of Horde Prime. Or that the kiss had never happened at all.</p><p>But it had not been a dream. It had been something so much more beautiful than a dream. Everything Adora had always wanted, she now had.</p><p>At that moment, Adora was at peace.</p><p>And then Catra jumped into the bed.</p><p>The bed moved from side to side, almost throwing Adora to the floor right next to Melog’s bed, who was still sleeping peacefully next to them.</p><p>“No wonder you left the horde” said Catra in a playful tone “had I known the rebellion had such nice beds, I would have changed sides a lot sooner!”</p><p> Adora herself had never quite gotten used to the beds in Bright Moon. After years sleeping in the rough beds in the Fright Zone, the ones in the castle were too soft for her liking. And yet, she could not deny that had recently changed, the reason for it more than obvious to her.</p><p>“I should have tried that instead. A lot easier than trying to reason with you” retorted Adora as she prepared to leave the bed.</p><p>“Where are you going? I thought people here slept as long as they wanted.”</p><p>“We do,” explained Adora “but the Breakfast Table will close if you take too long.”</p><p>Despite trying to pretend otherwise, the idea of food seemed so tempting to Catra that Melog woke up. Adora was certain she would enjoy the fact her girlfriend was no longer able to hide her feelings anymore.</p><p>“I also wanted to check on Glimmer later. Today is her first day ruling again.”</p><p>“Oh.” said Catra, suddenly uncomfortable with the topic at hand “how is Sparkles?”</p><p> Adora could tell there was something bothering Catra, even without the help of Melog. She and Glimmer had become close friends by now, and yet Adora felt as if there was still something wrong.</p><p> She had asked Catra about it, but she had told her it was something she preferred to talk with Glimmer in person… whenever that could be. At the time, Adora had felt like pressing the issue, but ultimately decided to trust Catra with it. She loved Catra and wanted to help, but she also knew that Catra needed to reach others on her own.</p><p>She also wanted for Catra, Bow and Glimmer to become close friends. And she wanted for them to become close on their own, rather than forcing themselves for Adora’s sake.</p><p>“There is no war anymore, which is good, and she has been in a great mood since King Micah’s return. But she says we still need to deal with the aftermath and to see when we can begin rebuilding. She also said something about Entrapta’s plans to upgrade Darla.”</p><p>Catra chuckled. Adora could not disagree. They were both pretty sure what Entrapta’s idea of “upgrade” was.</p><p> “So anyways” Catra said, “did you say something about Breakfast?”</p>
<hr/><p>It felt like an eternity since the last time Adora had been in Bright Moon. After being forced to abandon the kingdom to escape Horde Prime’s invasion and spending so much time in the wilderness and space, to be able to just walk around the castle felt great. Of course, the difference now was that she had Catras’s tail wrapped around her waist as they walked together, which made everything seem all the more joyful.</p><p>Catra also seemed to be enjoying herself. After the initial awkwardness of visiting the place she had tried to conquer once before, she had come to enjoy exploring the place. She had been surprised to hear she could walk freely around the castle and worried someone would still want to jail her for having been a Force Captain of The Horde.</p><p>Of course, Adora knew the closest the castle had to a prisoner cell was getting your very own room which you would not be able to leave. But somehow, she did not think that detail would have helped Catra relax.</p><p>“Hey guys! Good Morning!” Said Bow, appearing right behind them. Catra almost jumped from the surprise.</p><p>“Please don’t do that” said Catra “It was hard enough to make Scorpia stop.”</p><p>“Oh, sorry about that. Did you sleep well?”</p><p>“Best night in years” said Catra with a grin “And, unlike someone else, I did it without killing my bed, if what I heard is true.”</p><p>“It happened only once!” Adora defended herself.</p><p>“I think that’s still more than the normal amount” retorted Bow. He and Catra began to laugh and, soon enough, Adora joined them as they continued straight to the dining hall.</p><p>If there was something she had come to learn since meeting Bow, it was that he had a natural talent to befriend people. Once someone met Bow, it did not take much time for them to become friends and, much to Adora’s relief, it had been the same with Catra.</p><p>For some reason, they seemed to have bonded over teasing Adora and Glimmer every now and then and Catra even seemed to enjoy spending time with Bow on her own. That being said, Bow had yet to convince Catra to help him decide a date for her birthday, which Catra did not understand what the big deal was.</p><p>Thinking on her own experience, Bow and Glimmer would begin preparations for a huge party the second they had a date. Not that she would tell Catra a word of it; she would be crazy to miss Catra’s reaction to her first surprise birthday party.</p><p>In the breakfast table there were many options to pick from: Cake, pastries, juice, Milk, some mysterious substance called Coffee and more. The cake was particularly imposing, a three-layer cake decorated with the colors and symbol of Brightmoon.</p><p>Adora loved pastries and was filling a plate with them when Glimmer suddenly teleported in front of the breakfast table, scaring Adora and lamost making her drop her plate.</p><p>“Sorry, Adora” apologized Glimmer.</p><p>“Glimmer, is everything okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, everything’s great!” Glimmed said, and Adora could see it. For the first time in a long while, Glimmer had the biggest, brightest smile in her face. She seemed more relaxed too, which was surprising considering how much work she had yet to do. Adora wondered if the reason for her good mood was the end of the war or having her father back into her life. “Promise to tell you everything later. I just came to take something for dad and me while we are on break. Bye.”</p><p>Just as quickly as she came, Glimmer left with the cake. The entire Cake.  Adora gave a look to the closest member of the castle’s staff, who simply said “Her love for cake did not come from the late Queen.”</p><p>Adora went to the table Catra and Bow had reserved for the three.</p><p>“What was up with Sparkles?” asked Catra as she stole a pastry from Adora’s plate.</p><p>“She and her dad are on break so they are having cake. She seemed excited” said Adora, sitting down and feeling Catra’s tail caressing her leg.</p><p>“I can only imagine. King Micah was completely exhausted from Prime’s control; he was barely at the party!” commented Bow.</p><p>“So what’s with that?” asked Catra “Is she still the queen? Is he the king?”</p><p>“No Idea”</p><p>“You don’t?” asked Bow, surprised</p><p>Adora Shrugged.</p><p>“Queen Angella was the ruler and the crown came from her line while King Micah married into the royal family.” He began to explain, then added “While he had authority, the title belonged to her; the succession line has her children on top, in this case Glimmer. Had Glimmer been too young, Micah would have acted as regent until she was of age.”</p><p>Both Catra and Adora looked at Bow.</p><p>“What? My parents taught us how the government works.”</p><p>“In the Horde you just backstabbed whoever was immediately above you and claimed the position.”</p><p>“Good thing I left before you could try that, then”</p><p>“Very funny” said Catra as she threw Adora a pastry. As she ate, Adora began to watch Catra and Bow talking with each other. She was smiling; her body was relaxed, her ears were high and her eyes were wide. Adora was glad to see that Catra was so happy right now.</p><p> She felt silly, worrying that maybe Catra wasn’t happy, or that maybe she wasn’t comfortable there. They also hadn’t talked much about what was next; it had barely been a couple of days after all. Adora had simply returned to her room in Bright Moon and Catra had come with her. Since Melog came with Catra, they had no choice but to give them a bed of their own.</p><p> Adora wanted to talk to Catra about it. It would still be a while before they began their next adventure spreading magic across the universe, so she wanted to give it some thought what they would be doing between then and now. But she also did not want to put pressure on Catra.</p><p>Still, she was simply happy to see her friends getting along. For Bow and Glimmer to know and like the Catra that Adora knew. She was also happy to have that Catra back. And maybe, just maybe, a little glad to know that Catra, the Catra she had loved for so long, was real and not an idealized version Adora had made up in her mind.</p><p>“Really? Kyle told you were to find Glimmer?”</p><p>“I am surprised you never found out.”</p><p>“I just assumed he was nervous because he had fallen on the controls of your cell, or that Rogelio had found that stupid poem he wrote him.”</p><p>“Rogelio?”</p><p>“The big lizard” explained Adora</p><p>“Oh, That one!… huh, they do look cute together.”</p><p>“Did they ever hook up?” inquired Adora.</p><p>Catra shrugged, slightly uncomfortable.</p><p>“No idea. Haven’t seen them in a while.”</p><p>“Catra” pressed Adora, wanting to know more.</p><p>“Okay, fine. We didn’t exactly part on good terms and might have said some mean things to them.”</p><p>Adora smiled and caressed Catra’s cheek.</p><p>“Look, maybe we could go look for them. And if you want to, you could try to patch thing sup”</p><p>Catra smiled and nodded. Adora began to caress her and she began to purr in response.</p><p>“Maybe I could also apology? Lonnie also seemed to take it personal when I defected.”</p><p>“She probably got over it already” ensured Catra.</p><p>“You aren’t just saying that just to make me feel better, are you?”</p><p>“Of course I am! That’s what girlfriends do, right? Look, stop with the apologies for saving the world. You are the last person who owes apologies.”</p><p>“But you want to apologize?”</p><p>“I was really mean that time. I want to set things right”</p><p>Adora smiled.</p><p>“Okay are we sure you did not hit your head or something? Since when are you so mature?”</p><p>“I think it began when I lost my mind and began dating this idiot blonde who I had been crushing for years” retorted Catra. Both of them smiled.</p><p>Then they realized Bow was looking at them intently and tearfully.</p><p>“what?” they both asked.</p><p>“You two are so… adorable!” declared Bow.</p><p>“We are not” said Catra, offended at the suggestion.</p><p>As she said that, her tail began to move from one side to the other and her ears flattened. Then, as Adora offered her more pastries, her eyes began to dilate and her tail quivered. This both delighted Bow and annoyed Catra to no end. Adora, for her part, tried her hardest not to laugh.</p>
<hr/><p>“You really like that book” Declared Catra, whose head was resting on Adora’s lap. They were alone; enjoying the rest of the morning sitting down in one of the castle’s many balconies.</p><p>Melog was also with them, awaken and craving attention that Catra was more than willing to give. The sight of Catra of hugging and caressing her magical pet cat was enough to make Adora smile.</p><p>She was reading a book that Bow’s parents had given her. They had told her she might find it useful, since it related to everything they knew about the First Ones in space.</p><p>Part of her reason to study it was to learn more about her people and maybe find something that could help contact them. Despite what Horde Prime had told her, that the First Ones had been eliminated a long time ago, Adora still believed there were survivors. She had come to Etheria from somewhere, and that somewhere had to still exist. And even if she was wrong about that, she did not think it could hurt to learn more of the First Ones in case they found any of their ruins in space.</p><p>However, the part that had caught her attention the most had been, surprisingly enough, the First Ones old maps and star charts.  There was something about them that Adora loved. They fascinated her.</p><p>Maybe it was being able to see something so huge be recreated in a smaller scale. Maybe it was marking one’s own road as they travelled. Maybe it was the idea inherent with their making: of exploring uncharted territories, to see new places, and marking them down. Exploring the wide world and making it smaller at the same time one witnessed how huge it really was.</p><p>“Hello? Adora? Still there?” The voice of Catra called.</p><p>“What?” said Adora, her mind once again aware of her surroundings.</p><p>“You really are into that book, aren’t you?” she repeated once more. She was still caressing Melog, who remained on top of Catra.</p><p>Adora blushed, but Catra smiled.</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay. It’s just nice to see you so relaxed, you know?” she reassured her “Not having to worry about anything and just… I don’t know, just enjoying the moment.”</p><p>Adora smiled.</p><p>“Yeah, I know what you mean. The last few days have been the most relaxing since… well, I can’t even remember.”</p><p>“Since ever” concluded Catra “Even as a kid you could never just take a break. I’m surprised you didn’t just snap one day and ran around the Fright Zone with nothing but your underwear.”</p><p>“Come on, I wasn’t that bad.”</p><p>Catra gave Adora an unconvinced look.</p><p>“Okay, maybe I took things a bit too serious.”</p><p>“Well, now you can relax. There is nothing to worry about.”</p><p>“What about space?”</p><p>“What about it?” asked Catra, with a confident smile “Just taking our time travelling the stars and visiting planets to give them magic. I look forward to that, actually.”</p><p>Adora wanted to tell Catra that she was glad to see her so relaxed, too. After so many years of Catra closing herself to look tough, to witness her be so laid back and happy made Adora want to cry tears of happiness.</p><p>“Hey, can I ask you a question?” asked Catra, in a more serious tone.</p><p>“Something’s wrong?”</p><p>“it’s nothing. It’s just… what’s next?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” she asked, setting the book aside and focusing on Catra.</p><p>“I mean… I know I am not a prisoner here or anything like that. So I wanted to ask… are we living here? Is the castle our home now or something?”</p><p>“Is that okay with you? Do you want to move?” Adora’s mind began to work thinking of any place Catra would like to live in. She recalled Catra’s comment of considering moving to Erelandia “I am sure Glimmer would be happy to…”</p><p>“Adora, relax” said Catra, getting up and trying to calm her down “I don’t particularly mind living here; I just wanted to know what the deal is.”</p><p>“Oh. Yes, right of course.” Adora felt embarrassed with herself, “Glimmer said that the castle is our home and we can live here as long as we want to.”</p><p>“Does that mean I can use the throne room to throw parties?” Asked Catra as a joke.</p><p>“Only if you don’t mind Glimmer transporting you into the huge fountain outside the castle.”</p><p>The clear shiver across Catra’s body told Adora that idea had been dropped entirely.</p><p>“Still,” continued Adora, gently caressing Catra’s cheek “If someday you want us to move somewhere else, I wouldn’t particularly mind, either. I like living in the castle, but I would love living anywhere as long as it is with you.”</p><p>Catra tried to hide her embarrassment, but it was clear as day in Melog’s face and in their mane, which had changed to red and seemed as if melting.</p><p>Catra wanted to say something, but she could not. Instead, she simply nodded with a soft smile. In response, Adora gave her a soft kiss in the lips.</p><p>The rest of the morning continued peacefully.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was originally published as a standalone. I changed it to be a chapter of this fic.</p><p>I originally began writing this chapter the same day as the finale aired. it took me a long way to finish.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Bitter Afternoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra spent her afternoon on her own, alone with her thoughts.</p><p> She enjoyed exploring the castle and trying to learn everything she could of it. Yet that afternoon, she was sitting in the middle of the Castle’s gardens and observing the statue at the center of it. The Statue of a winged woman whom Catra had never met.</p><p>Right next to her was Melog, showing the complex feelings Catra was trying to process and trying to comfort her in response. However, nothing of what Melog did seemed to help her feel better. In her opinion, that was because there was nothing Melog could do. Nothing she could do to fix it.</p><p>As she was deep in thought, a voice came from not too far.</p><p>“Catra!” called Glimmer right at the entrance to the gardens. Right as Catra saw her, Glimmer teleported to her “What a surprise. Are you exploring the gardens? You have to see the spot Perfuma made for meditation, it’s great for naps!”</p><p>Glimmer was in a great mood. She had surprised Catra by how friendly she could be. If she did not know any better, she might have assumed Glimmer had forgotten she had been in the Horde. The fact Glimmer did know, but did not care, actually made Catra feel even worse.</p><p>“Actually” interrupted Catra, still looking at the statue “I was here…thinking”</p><p>The statue was of the late Queen Angella. Whom Catra had never met, had never spoken to and whom she had been raised to see only as an enemy to defeat. And she was also Glimmer’s mother.</p><p>“Thinking… about my mom?” asked carefully Glimmer.</p><p>“I am aware, you know? How she died.”</p><p>Glimmer understood the meaning of her words.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter anymore.”</p><p>“Why?” insisted Catra “why aren’t you angry?”</p><p>“I was.” Explained Glimmer “I was angry when I went to kick your butt that time. Then… I don’t know, I just did not feel like I wanted to be angry at you anymore.”</p><p>“But why not? That doesn’t make sense. I killed your mother!”</p><p>“Yes, you opened the portal” Glimmer admitted, with a memory of resentment in her voice “It also happened because you… I don’t know. I don’t even know what you wanted to prove.”</p><p>Catra did not dare to look at her. However, Glimmer gave a gentle pat on Catra’s shoulder.</p><p>“Listen. Do you want me to spend all day making things awkward for the four of us?” asked Glimmer with a smile “I could be angry, sure, but for what? Mom is gone. I have accepted that. And the only thing I know is that I don’t want to lose any more friends or family.”</p><p>Catra smiled in response, feeling a little better.</p><p>“Plus, you know, if you hadn’t sent Entrapta to Beast Island Bow and Adora might not have found my dad and I would continue believing he was dead.”</p><p>“I can’t say that was my intention but. You are welcome, I guess.”</p><p>Glimmer returned Catra’s smile. Melog jumped at Glimmer with affection and they both laughed in response.</p><p>“So,” began Glimmer, with a more serious expression “since we are talking parents… do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>Catra took a moment to realize what Glimmer meant. When she realized, her smiled disappeared and a mixture of anger and sadness invaded her.</p><p>“She is dead” she said “What else is there to say?”</p><p>“I know you two had to deal with a lot from her. Honestly, I almost expected you to be happy about it.”</p><p>Catra shrugged.</p><p>“Maybe? I don’t know. I don’t feel like dancing in her grave anymore, but I can’t say I miss her either. It's... It’s stupid.”</p><p>“No, it’s not stupid” Glimmer told her “How you decide to feel about her is not stupid.”</p><p>Catra gave Glimmer a sad smile.</p><p>“Sparkles? Can I ask you a favor?”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It had happened back when they had returned to Bright Moon. Despite still being in one piece, the lack of caring from being abandoned for so long was more than clear and cleaning the place quickly became a priority.</p><p>The castle was still new to Catra, and Adora was more than happy to show her around. Yet Catra had only one request. And once she had told her, Adora agreed that was probably the best place for them to start.</p><p> Shadow Weaver’s place.</p><p>They could have gone to her room, but they both agreed her garden was a better place. Upon entering, everything there reminded them of her. Her touch was clearer in that garden than in any other place in the entire castle, evidence that she had been there in the past. The feeling was so strong that it made her absence all the more palpable. Shadow Weaver was no more, and her garden was one of the few things left to remember her by.</p><p>Many of the plants in that garden were dangerous, ingredients for powerful magic, and yet there was beauty in them. The beauty of the wilderness. So much so that to see them slowly dying from neglect was a sad reminder that the one who took care of that place was no more.</p><p>Adora did not feel entirely comfortable going to that place. Part of her still felt it was too soon, but Catra made it easier. It was the same for Catra. She had no idea if she could enter that place without Adora by her side. But they were there now, the first people to enter that garden in a long time.</p><p>“If anyone had told me Shadow Weaver was capable of using a gentle hand, I would have called them a liar.”  Said Catra, as she was looking around and checking the abandoned tools, still expecting someone who would never show up.</p><p>“I guess she had a soft spot for flowers” commented Adora, sharing Catra’s feelings on the matter.</p><p>“I want to trash this place” said Catra “I want to throw every pot into the ground and through the window.</p><p>“If we let it be, the flowers will die on their own” said Adora “and maybe Glimmer will assign someone else to take care. Hopefully, they will plant a less dangerous selection.”</p><p>“I know” Said Catra, who finally dared to ask Adora the question in her mind. “Do you miss her? Shadow Weaver I mean. Sometimes it’s hard to… you know.”</p><p>Adora wasn’t sure what to tell Catra, because Adora herself was not sure how she felt. She had mixed feelings on the matter and it was difficult for her to put it into words. Yet Catra patiently waited for her response.</p><p>“I don’t know. Maybe? When I remember she died, I feel sad. But when I think I will never see her again…”</p><p>“… you feel guilty, because you are happy.” Catra said, completing Adora’s words for her.</p><p>Adora did not respond immediately. Yet the silent agreement on her part told Catra she wasn’t wrong.</p><p>“Same as me” continued Catra “when I think of this garden, I feel sad because I know the one who took care of it is gone and never coming back. But when I remember I will never see Shadow Weaver again, I feel like dancing in joy. As if she gave us the greatest gift in the world. I was afraid it was just me.”</p><p>Neither of them spoke. Not one word. Adora simply put her arm around Catra’s shoulder and let her rest on her own.</p><p>Then they allowed their tears to fall.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“I want to burn it” Catra told Glimmer “Her garden and every single plant. I want to burn it to ashes. And I want me and Adora to do it.”</p><p>Catra could feel her hands shake as she spoke. She could feel her body tense. She could see Melog becoming more upset as she spoke. Yet she waited for Glimmer to give her a response.</p><p>“It if will help you feel better” said Glimmer “Do what you want with it.”</p><p>Catra did not know if to feel happy or sad to hear that. But she could feel her own body relaxing. A small, grateful smile appeared in her face.</p><p>“Oh. One more thing…”</p>
<hr/><p>“I still cannot believe Glimmer gave you permission” said Adora, mildly skeptical but still holding the torch.</p><p>“That’s why I asked her to write it down” said Catra, with a smirk in her face “Royal orders, with the Queen’s signature to make it official.”</p><p>Adora rolled her eyes.</p><p>“You ready?”</p><p>Catra took a moment to give one final look to the garden, to remember how it looked like before it was all gone. Once it was done, she nodded and they both began.</p><p>Catra threw every pot to the ground, unrooted every plant from the soil, broke every window and piled everything she could in a corner. She did it with satisfaction and pain, joy and sadness. She did it because it had to be done.</p><p>Adora began to burn everything that could burn. She fed it and let it grow. Every place she remembered Shadow Weaver touching soon was covered in flames that grew without Adora’s help. She did it with no hesitation. She had neither regret nor guilt, yet there was no joy in it. It had to be done and that was all.</p><p>And when the flames finally grew big enough to finish the job on their own, the two of them simply stared at the show, Adora wrapping her arm around Catra, Catra resting her head on Adora’s shoulder, listening to the sound of the flames.</p><p>The Garden was no more. The chain was cut and a gift delivered.</p><p>It would no longer be taken care of and preserved. A constant reminder of her. Of what she did and the pain she had inflicted.</p><p>It would also not suffer a slow painful death, abandoned so it could wither and die. It was given a quick and merciful death instead of letting her work become worthless.</p><p>One final goodbye to the person they both hated. The closest to love they could express. A final goodbye. And as the garden continued to burn, they felt like they could finally continue with their lives.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is sort of my view of how Catra and Glimmer feel about the whole Portal deal. It is also my view on how Catra and Adora feel about Shadow Weaver after her death.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Good Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra and Adora were exhausted when they finally reached their room that evening. Their bed had already been prepared by the castle staff and everything else seemed to have been put into their place during their absence. It was still unusual for Catra, but Adora had long gotten used to it.</p><p>Catra did not feel like saying a word, she was simply looking forward to a good night’s sleep.  Adora, on the other hand, wanted to take a warm bath to help her relax before going to bed.</p><p>Catra had rejected the offer. She did not feel like taking a bath, that was true, but the idea of taking a bath with Adora was too much for her. Not that she wanted to admit how embarrassed she felt over it.</p><p>Even Adora taking her jacket off was enough to make Catra blush. One look at Adora’s well-toned back was enough to make Catra look away with her face colored red. She was grateful that she wasn’t paying attention to Melog, or Adora might have been able to tell how embarrassed Catra was at the moment.</p><p>That was because Adora was focused on her own thoughts, disappointed that Catra had decided to not join her. She wanted for them to share a bath and she had fantasized with the idea for a while now and thinking of it was enough to make her smile.  Still, it was true Adora wanted to take a warm bath before bed, leaving Catra and expecting to find her already sleeping when she came back.</p><p>After her bath, she was surprised to see Catra was still awake and sitting on the foot of the bed. She was already undressed and ready for the bed, which Adora could not help but smile at. As if in response, Catra smiled back and jumped to her side of the bed, waiting for Adora to join her with an expression that melted Adora’s heart.</p><p>Once in the bed, Adora extended an arm and Catra immediately moved on top. Locking her arm around Catra’s shoulders, Adora brought her closer. She kissed her forehead and kept her closer as she began to fall asleep.</p><p>Catra rested her head on Adora’s chest, trying to not make a sound so she could hear the sound of Adora’s breathing and the beating of her heart.</p><p>It was a nice sound, one that Catra found relaxing and which helped her sleep at night. It told her everything was fine and there was no danger to worry about. The most peaceful sound in the world.</p><p>And that was the last sound Catra heard before falling asleep. Satisfied with her life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was a sort of an attempt to make a chapter with no dialogue.</p><p>It was also intended to be a sweet chapter about Adora and Catra going to sleep.</p><p>Each chapter was intended to have a sort of different tone. The first chapter is simply Adora and Catra enjoying their day and simply being happy. </p><p>The second is supposed to be more bittersweet and show how they are dealing with the aftermath of the show. </p><p>Thisone is intended to show how sweet their relationship is when they are alone.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>